Gem of a Chat
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRNS - Hunter and Cam have a chat at the end of the episode Gem of a Day. Friendship Fic..


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. This is a little something I thought off the other day after watching 'Gem of a Day' again. I've always liked the relationship Cam and Hunter have had. I think they would be terrific friends and this plays on that fact. Once again, I'm Australian and we use a different dictionary, formatting and grammar, please don't complain about them. Thanks. Enjoy and please leave feedback. Angel Mouse, February 2005._

* * *

**A Gem of a Chat   
By Angel Mouse**

A comfortable silence fell between the two eldest rangers for a long moment after Cam's fervent promise to his friend. Hunter appreciated Cam's words, as they knew that they came from his friend's heart. Hunter was seated on his rock, staring out across the valley and Cam was standing just behind and next to him. Hunter gave a soft sigh and looked up at his friend, giving him a small smile, breaking the silence between them.   
"Are you going to stand there all day or sit your butt down?" Cam quirked a smile but moved around to the front of the rock and with a gracefulness you wouldn't expect from him unless you knew him, sat down on the grass. Hunter got down off the rock and plonked himself down on the ground next to Cam. The silence between them wasn't oppressive, in fact it was quite the opposite and Hunter found it comforting in a way, especially after the harrowing day they both had gone through. The silence was broken by Cam this time.   
"This is a lovely spot Hunter; I can see why you come here." Hunter nodded a small smile on his face.   
"Yeah, I come here to think and reflect, meditate sometimes even." Cam glanced sideways at him, a sly grin on his face and it surprised Hunter.   
"And brood?" Hunter couldn't help the burst of laughter that came from him. It was the first good, decent laugh he'd had in a long time and it made him feel good. Cam grinned at him and Hunter shook his head.   
"Guess I do have a bit of a reputation don't I?" 

Cam didn't answer him and just raised an eyebrow at him. Silence fell between them again, but this time it was even more comfortable. Cam gave him a small smile.   
"I have a place like this to, where I go to think when I want to be alone. It's nice to have somewhere to call your own." Silence fell again between them again. Finally Hunter broke it this time, his tone slightly diffident.   
"Can I ask you a question Cam?" Cam looked at him, curiosity in his dark eyes.   
"Sure." Hunter thought hard a moment and then spoke softly, his tone slightly unsure and diffident than his normal confronting tone.   
"Cam, I don't mean to bring up bad memories or anything, but do you have any memories of your Mother?" Cam looked at him in surprise and then suddenly laughed. Hunter looked at him, confusion on his face. "Well that's not the reaction I was expecting." Cam held up his hand and stopped laughing, but a warm smile remained on his face.   
"Sorry Hunter. I just had a flash back to Return of the Jedi from the other night." The Thunders had invited Cam and the others around to their small flat two nights ago for a Star Wars fest and they had spent a very happy and pleasant night watching the movies back to back. Hunter grinned back at him, immediately flashing to the same scene.   
"Well at least I don't look like Luke Skywalker."   
"And I don't sound like Princess Leia." They both shared a soft laugh and after a moment Cam looked away, the laughter dying down. 

Cam gave a soft sigh, knowing exactly where Hunters question had come from. He had asked himself the said same question numerous times since returning from the past, and before if he was totally honest with himself.   
"Before I went back in time, no, not many." Cam looked over at Hunter. "Mostly vague images from when I was very young. I had this picture of her, in my mind, from what Dad had told me. When I was old enough to fully understand what had happened to her, he showed me pictures of her and she was just like I imagined." Cam paused and Hunter looked at his friend and then spoke softly.   
"And then you actually met her."   
"Yeah, and then I met her. Met both of them actually Hunter." Hunter raised his eyebrow.  
"You're Dad as well?" Cam nodded, frowning slightly.   
"I think that's probably why he let me go through the Scroll of Time so easily. He knew that I was destined to go back." Cam rubbed the bridge of his nose and took off his glasses. "It gives me a headache sometimes thinking about it." 

Hunter was curious and while Cam seemed prepared to talk he wanted to indulge his curiosity. It wasn't often that Cam talked about himself, Hunter was the same come to think of it. Come to think of it, Cam never talked about himself. The one time Hunter could recall was just after Cyber Cam came online and he'd offered to teach Cam to ride motor cross after Cam had admitted he'd programmed Cyber Cam to be so good at all those sports because he had never had time before. It was strange really how private the both of them really were. Hunter was actually quite surprised that Cam was willing to talk about it, and for once, Hunter wanted to talk about his parents as well with someone besides Blake. Hunter was drawn out of his musings by the feeling that he was being watched. He saw that Cam was looking at him, curiosity on his own face.   
"Why the sudden questions Hunter?" Cam's tone was neutral but there was just a hint of concern in it. Hunter frowned and then sighed.   
"Guess today's just brought it all back you know, with the Gem and everything. The whole kit and caboodle I guess really. Since the Mountain of Lost Ninja's I haven't really come to terms with what happened to us in the cave. I mean, Blake and I have talked about it and he's cool with everything, but you see he doesn't have very many memories of our parents. So there are some things I can't talk to him about." Hunter looked at Cam. "Do you mind if we talk about this for a bit? I kind of want to try and sort this out, in my head." Cam looked at him a moment and then nodded. Suddenly he found himself wanting to talk about his mother, and his experiences in the past.   
"Yeah, I think that would be okay. There are a few things I'd like to talk about as well." Hunter gave Cam a grin which Cam returned. 

"And then Blake just looks up at Mum, all innocent like and holds up the spoon. And he's like covered in jam and thinks it's the most natural thing in the world." Cam laughed.   
"What did your Mum say?" Hunter grinned.   
"She didn't say anything, she was too stunned. And then he looks up and he smiles all innocent like and says to her Mummy want some?" Hunter laughed and Cam joined him. Cam shook his head at the mental image he got of a young Blake covered in jam.   
"Sounds like he was a little terror as a baby; it must have been fun."   
"Oh he was, trust me on this." Cam grinned at him and then Hunter sighed softly, looking away from his friend. The sun was setting and they had been talking for an hour or more, Hunter had lost track. "That's one of my happiest memories. Mum asked me to clean him up and it took me almost an hour." Hunter's voice became softer. "It's also the last happy memory of them I have." Cam didn't say anything for a moment and then he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. Silence came between them for a long moment and then Hunter sighed. "Two days later my parents were murdered. All Sensei Omino said when he came and told us that they were dead was that they were killed while on a mission for the Thunder Academy." Hunter blinked back tears that threatened to overwhelm him. Moment's later Cam's arm was around his shoulder and Hunter leaned against the older ranger, tears he was trying to hold back rolling down his cheeks.   
"At least now you know part of the truth, that it was Lothor that killed your parents. When we get the other's free and Sensei Omino is back, perhaps you can ask him exactly what type of mission they were on." Hunter thought a moment, seeing the sense in Cam's words. He took a deep breath and straightened up, giving Cam a small smile.   
"You're right Cam." Hunter wiped his face and Cam grinned at him.   
"I usually am." Hunter couldn't help the small laugh that burst from him. Cam was nothing if not forthright and honest. And that's why Hunter liked him so much. Cam was always there for all the rangers. But Hunter liked to think of Cam as a special friend. The older ranger was a pillar of strength and Hunter thought of Cam almost like an older brother. He certainly treated all the Rangers like little kids sometimes. Hunter gave him a small smile and looked at him.   
"Thanks Cam." Cam raised an eyebrow.   
"For what?" Cam's voice was confused.   
"For being here for me and listening. For being my friend. I don't make friends easily." Cam's smile softened.   
"Any time Hunter. It's my pleasure." Cam's smile turned into a wicked grin. "And I know about you not making any friends. You do have a certain aura." Hunter grinned back at him, quite willing to play right along with Cam in a teasing mood.   
"And what would that be?" Cam gave him a most sardonic grin and replied quite levelly, even though Hunter could see the mirth in his eyes.   
"That you're an over protective pissed off bouncer type." Hunter stared at him a moment and then burst out laughing, shaking his head.   
"I think that suits me well." The two of them laughed for a few minutes and then quietened down as the sun finally set behind the mountains. Finally, Hunter broke the silence again.   
"You know, once Lothor's defeated and everyone's back and stuff, I'm going to miss you." Cam looked at him.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, thing's won't quite be the same. I mean, I don't think we'll get the chance very often to come out here and just chill and talk you know?" Cam thought a moment, studying Hunter for a second and then he nodded, as if deciding something.   
"We'll make time Hunter. How about this, we make a pact."   
"What sort of pact?" Hunter looked at him curiously. Cam just smiled.   
"We meet here, every week. To talk, to catch up, hang out, what ever. Just to keep in touch with each other." Hunter looked at him and then smiled, holding out his hand.   
"I'd love that." Cam took it in his and they sealed it with a handshake.   
"Done." They grinned at each other and then laughed. "Come on then, let's go get some pizza. I'm starving." The two friends stood up and laughed, moving away from the rock and towards town. 

The End. 


End file.
